


Don't let go

by travellerintime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerintime/pseuds/travellerintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first post on here so please inform me of any mistakes I might make.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here so please inform me of any mistakes I might make.

It’s one of those green fields that seems to never end. Just miles and miles of green swaying in the wind and reminding Dean of fire. Ever changing and still always the same. There are trees behind him, narrow and high with light green leaves that reflects the sunlight when hit just right. Sam is there. A warm solid presence next to him. This is a good day Dean thinks. Maybe he should take Sam fishing.

Sam is moving now. He’s quiet, just moving on the spot. Restless shuffling with his feet and his arm outstretched, reaching for nothing in particular. And then he's gone. A cold void where he stood just a second ago. Dean turns just in time to see him disappear between the trees. He’s not running, he’s being dragged by his feet, face down and his arms reaching for Dean in panic. Dean screams Sam’s name though he’s not sure why. It’s not like it will stop what’s happening but he want’s Sam to know he’s coming. _Don’t be afraid Sam, I’m right behind you._

Dean takes off running. He’s fast but the force dragging Sam is just as fast. Keeping Sam in sight but not letting Dean catch up. Sam’s eyes are blown wide and he’s trying to keep his face off the ground but it’s no use. His head is bouncing of trees and rocks with wet crushing sounds that makes Dean feel sick.

Sam’s bleeding now, arms still reaching for Dean and Dean keeps running and screaming his name. He doesn't know what else to do. The woods around him is changing as he runs. The trees are dead or dying, the kaleidoscope of green is gone and everything is turning gray and washed out brown. Everything except the bright red path of blood across the forest floor, painted by Sam’s retreating body.

Sam’s face is gone. Just one open wound and he should be unconscious or dead but he’s not. He’s screaming for Dean. Answering Dean’s every “ _SAM!_ ” with a “ _DEAN!_ ” and Dean keeps thinking that he’s never going to see his brothers face again and the though knocks the air out of his lungs. He can’t breathe and he’s falling, face down in the mud. Sam is still screaming and Dean is choking.

Then Sam’s there. Arms wrapping around Dean, turning him face up and pulling him into his lap. “ _Dean, hey, c’mon_ ” he says and Dean can’t do anything but to reach out and touch his face. Whole and intact, not a scratch on him and Dean’s sobbing. “ _You were gone_ ” Dean says and Sam smiles and says “ _I just went to the bathroom_ ”. “ _That’s one hell of a strange way to go to the bathroom_ ” Dean answers but he’s too happy to be angry.

Sam tightens his arms around him, holds Dean against his undamaged body and Dean’s thinking that as long as he keeps doing that Dean can forgive him anything. Besides he’s to tired to pick a fight. “ _Just a bad dream_ ” Sam says then, “ _I gottcha now. Go back to sleep_ ”. Dean thinks that Sam is acting really weird but the trees around him are rustling with leaves again, rays of sunlight bouncing of them and hitting Sam’s face making his eyes shine so Dean figures there are worse places to take a nap. “ _Don’t let go_ ” he hears himself say as he drifts off and Sam says “ _Never_ ”


End file.
